battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M16
Change the name of this page. Please change the name of this page from M16A4 Assault Rifle to M16 Assault rifle. Agreed. I kinda agree. There are multiple variants of the M16 Rifle in the Battlefield series, not just the -A4. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) URGH Who keeps changing the name of this article to one of its variants?! KEEP IT AT M16 Assault Rifle! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to make two articles, the M16A2, and the M16A4. 22:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That's very unecessary. They're both variants of the M16. Let's all keep it under this article, besides, they A2 and A4 are practically the same, onlt the A4 can sport attachments and a removable handle sight. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Although I hate him, if you told this to a person named Griever, he would kick your ass so hard you'd die. The A4 is a three-round burst and the A2 is usually automatic. Maybe the M16 page can be a disambaguation of the M16A2 and the M16A4. Just because the game says they're the same weapon, doesn't mean we have to. 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The -A2 actually has 3-round burst. Get your facts right next time. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) According to wikipedia, it can be switched on and off. So maybe it is the same weapon. Never thought about that until now, I'm such a goof. Anyway, then can it be confirmed they're both A2s? I've never had much expirence with A2's, just with A4s. 23:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's the -A1 and -A3 that are select fire auto, whilst the XM16 was auto. Eh, doesn't matter, but I REALLY think there shouldn't be different articles for the M16 variants. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Leave at M16. Yes there are different versions of the M16 out there. However, If we wanted to break each article into what version (which in reality are cosmetic) each tool had in real life that appears in the game, there would be large inconsistencies. However the difference between the two weapons is minimal, both have the same action, design, features, interchangeable parts (not all of them), round, and size. They are closer in relation to each other than the M4 is to the M16.Zuiden 11:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming patch! The patch is coming! Will the information shown here be correct when the Xbox360 and PS3 get the update tomorrow? Zealot Guy 21:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It should be. I'll go check now. If not, I'll correct it. Sactage Talk 21:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) M16A3 Removable carry handle I have given this explanation a lot of times on other sites, so why not here? The M16A3 dosn't have a removable carry handle. Only the A4 has. This is because the AR15-A3 (Semi-auto civilian variant) haves a carry handle while the military version dosn't. in simpler words: m16a3 haz solid carry thingy --Yocapo32 15:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter anyways. Doesn't affect gameplay whatsoever. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Touche --Yocapo32 14:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, but just saying, IRL trivia like that is irrelevant to gameplay. So, there's no use in mentionning it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But not mentioning it spreads misinformation (e.g., CoD Wiki with their "AK-74u SMG"). I understand not wanting to make pages miles long with every little bit of IRL trivia imaginable, but I feel a difference so noticable is necessary to mention. But I'm just a random anon passing by, so whether my opinion is worth anything is up to the admins here. 18:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How do we know? what the M16A1's mag capacity is in BC2V. YuriKaslov 16:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I saw it in a video somewhere. That was a while ago, though, so I'm not entirely sure anymore. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You even think for a moment that it's a placeholder because the base weapon used for the M16 (like the M14 in BO being based on the WaW Garand) was the M16A2 from the vanilla game? YuriKaslov 02:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::That may be. Eh, best be safe to take it out, considering this will be filled out when the DLC is finally released. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Just pointing out, the M16's ironsights look much more like the M16 in MoH than the one in BC2. YuriKaslov 19:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the exact same thing. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) M16A3 default starting for US Assault kit in BF3 Just check this-Demize99's tweet ExtremeGamer5665 15:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nice find. It seems that both weapons are featured in the game. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHY!? Why did you lock this page from editing, I wanted to add something to the trivia. How can I fit in if I can't edit at a page I wanted ot edit. I've been waiting one day to add it, but it's LOCKED! I ain't telling you what I wanted to put in until I'm allowed to do so. GOOD DAY BATTLEFIELD WIKI! 3RDRANGER 23:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Make 1 more mainspace edit and make sure your email address is confirmed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::But I edited the Recon by adding the "Glitches" section and I confirmed my email but it's not working. 3RDRANGER 23:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::You need 10 mainspace edit. As of your last edit, you have only 9. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have 11 now. 3RDRANGER 23:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::You have to wait like 2 more days now. Battlefield Wiki:User Rights Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now that's something I can do. This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy that we are now directing orders. Can Anyone Confirm If The M16A4 Is Still In BF3? It seems to be missing completely from the beta, at least--all I've ever seen is the A3, and a tweet to DICE has not gotten any replies. 04:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Jukkaimaru With concern to the M16A4, the wiki states that the M16A3 and M16A4 have independent unlocks. This is not the case, as all of my M16A3 attachments were carried over when I obtained the M16A4, and vice versa. 01:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) BF3 M16 ERROR Battlefield 3 note: the last scentence for the battlefield 3 m16s (theirs two if you dont know by now) is WRONG. Both of the versions are condidered to be the same weapon. They share unlocks and are considered to be the same weapon according to battlelog. Thanks and i would like you guys to change it ;D 00:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sargentmki :They aren't the same weapon. DICE considers them two weapons, the game labels them as two weapons. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The M16A3 and M16A4 share the same unlocks,but not the unlock progress.For example if you unlock up to and including the IRNV (IR 1x) on the M16A3 then all of the attachments earned will be given to the M16A4 aswell,however if you don't use the M16A3 and then start using the M16A4 then you will need to get the required amount of kills with the M16A4 to unlock the IRNV (IR 1x) before you will start earning unlocks. 09:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Gallery and box Why is it that the gallery images keep popping up ahead of the unlocks/attachments box? I've tried a lot of ideas and none of them fix the issue! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Error on page Just wanted to let you people know that there is an error on the front page where it says the M16A1 fires in 3-round burst, when it really doesn't. Someone should fix it kplzthx.... 01:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't say that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I notice another error on the overview paragraph that I can't correct because it's locked. Could a mod or admin please change where it says "AR-15, or Assault Rifle-Mk15," (which is wrong) to "AR-15, or 'AR'maLite Model 15,". The prefix of "AR" has not and does not stand for "assault rifle" but is derived from the original company name, ArmaLite, whom developed and produced the rifle prior to it being sold to Colt (ref: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AR-15#history). Thank you for your time. - Demon971 -- 08:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) HUD icons Anyone know where I can find large weapon HUD icons in BF3? I am trying to draw them on paper but the only ones I can find are really small, I need large pictures. 3D renders Why there are these 3 renders at the bottom of the page? They aren't BF3 models or am I missing something?--MasterShooter96 (talk) 10:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't know, IMO they should be removed... Thekilla, active as Gorbaz The Dragon 12:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) They were somebody's customized models. I removed them since their presence goes against policy. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Customized or not, they were not the same as on the in game model, there is a right rail cover, unlike in game, and the laser is mounted on the top rail rather than the side. Thekilla, active as Gorbaz The Dragon 23:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :...I know that. I never said anything about that. What I said was that because they belong to some dude who has no affiliation with DICE/EA, they were removed... Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 4 M16A4 Alan Kertz confirmed on his twitter that the M16A3 was removed from Battlefield 4 and replaced with the M16A4, and is burst-fire only. The Battlefield 4 section of the M16 page is now outdated. :A direct link to the aforementioned tweet would be appreciated. 01:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Right here and here 02:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, edited to reflect. 06:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Separation by variant This page is ridiculous in its shear size, being the largest sized article on the Wiki that is not an installment page. As such, here are my thoughts on the matter. *Repurpose this page into a disambiguation page listing all variants *Separate all variants into their own pages. Thoughts? -- 02:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :That's not the direction the forum was going, pal. :So the answer is no. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed with Yuri. 03:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Explicitly where is the M16 stated in the forum. You mention how the page is horrible and needs fixing yet you shoot down all solutions. -- 03:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::...I don't think I've ever said that. When it comes to long pages I was the only one opposed to the division of the Wake Island page. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::A few times in chat. In any case what is so wrong with the ideas i have pitched. I mean it has more then 4 variants so it doesn't make the concepts of the forum nearly as applicable. -- 03:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Isn't is really 3 distinct variants? M16(A1) seen in Vietnam games, M16A2 in BF2/BC series, and the M16A4/A3 in BF3 and BF4. :::: 03:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::The point of the forum was to definitively lay out ideas for merging weapons, ie what defines them as distinct. I don't really want exceptions, hence some of my comments on that forum. The M16 variants are very closely related, in any case. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yet weapons like the SCAR-H SV has its own page whenever the only difference from the H is a longer barrel. This page is literally as long as BF4 -- 03:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::FYI I want SCAR-H SV merged with the base page. That's the point of the forum. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think they should stay together, but this page's immense size seems to cause technical problems while editing, as in inadvertently deleting sections of the page. ::::: 03:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Oh so like how you just deleted my last comment on here just now? No. -- 03:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Pretty sure that was accidental. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I didn't purposely delete anyone's comment. It must have been an edit conflict or something. I'm open to the subpage idea. Much better than tabbers or this insanely long page. 03:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What would you suggest Yuri? -- 03:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :First idea is just to leave it as it is. :We could try transclusion using subpages, that's something I'd be open to. :But ultimately I want uniformity over a series of exceptions. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Wasnt separating them by variants like I suggested putting them into subpages from the original? -- 03:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :No, I'm suggesting transclusion, which would maintain the appearance of this page while splitting it up into smaller segments. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Explain the concept better as I am not good with words. Are you referring to your tabber? -- 03:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::You take each section, and put it on its own subpage. Then you go through, and on THIS page, you put in succession, and it essentially mimicks having the sections on the page, without actually having them ON the page. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:05, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Let do it then -- 04:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Right or left-handed person Hi all, does anybody know if the real M16 and M4 can be used by a right or left-handed person, as the FAMAS, with a reversible ejection window mounting ? :The M16's ejection port cannot be reversed in reality, it always ejects on the right-hand side. A left-handed person could fire it of course, it would just not be perfect for them. 17:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::There are certain "brass deflectors" that can be attached to the receiver so as to prevent the ejecting cartridges from flying in one's face. I'm not sure if left-handed-friendly receivers exist, I'm sure they exist. 07:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC)